Picture KinkMeme1
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: A request from a kink meme on livejournal. This one is a Jirarudan/Kengi Lawrence III/Tracey fic. A little bit on the anti-Apprenticeshipping side in later chapters. Yaoi, minor. Slight Airshippy.
1. Chapter 1

It might end up being sadistically twisted... Oh, and, I'm gonna be using all Japanese names. "Lawrence III" my ass. What a dumb name, compared to Jirarudan. Was inpired from a request on the Pokemon Kink Meme. (See profile)

POV: Multiple.  
Warning: First chapter is boooring!

---

"Damn it. I'm cornered. I can't fly away from here, without my airship, and I can't go ask anyone for help. Surely they want me either dead, or arrested."  
The collector keeps his hands in his coat pockets, making sure that his prized possession is safe. Whenever it's safe, he feels safe.

"I suppose... This is all I can really do for the moment." He mutters to himself. He looks through the remains of his airship to see if his computer survived the attack.  
Of course it didn't. The computer was all rubble. The only thing still in tact was the one security camera that he had in the lower level part of the ship.

"Perhaps, this can help me. Or at least, I can look at those three beautiful birds again." He turned it on, and watched the small screen.

"Such wonderfull creatures. I wouldn't have had to let them go, if it weren't for those damn kids."

He didn't notice that he was being watched right away. In fact, it took him a while to finally realize it.

"Hey, isn't that the collector person?" "Yeah, it is, isn't it!" He turned around, hearing voices, but seeing no one.

"You don't need to hide behind that large rock. Show your self."

"Oh, um... No, we're.." The voices came out, three figures stood infront of him.

"Ah, I recognize your faces from somewhere... Weren't you helping that chosen one out?"

"Yeah.. But.. Don't get us wrong, we hate him, we just also hate the idea of dying." The red headed girl spoke up.

"Introduce your selves." A simple command... Went to far.

The three started.. Singing? No, more like chanting. What the hell was going on?

"Um, what the hell are you doing?" The three stopped. "Introducing ourselves- this is what we always do. It's our motto."

"Please don't. What do you want?"

"Err, right... We just noticed you, and, we think we might beable to help you out, of course, you'll need to return the favor."

"Not interested."

"Wait, it's really quite simple, really. My name's Musashi, and we were just wondering if you could deliver something for us."

"It's not as simple as it sounds, miss."  
"Really? 'Cause it would bring you to safety?"

Safety huh? This made the older man smile a bit.

"We were just wondering if you could fly our balloon for us- to Viridian city? It would help us out quite a bit, seeing how heavy it is, in our submarine."

"... That's it?"

"No, actually. There's this underground base, close to the gym in town. We just want you to store it in the equipment room for us. We can let our boss know that you'd be coming."

"Fine, I'll accept your request, and if anything were to happen to me- anything bad, or dangerous, then I'll kill you."

"Don't you's worry 'bout that. Koji, go get 'da balloon for him, well ya?"

.  
"Did that Nyasu just talk?"

"Yep, I did."

"Interesting. As much as I hate using these.." He took out a blue, red, and white Pokeball.  
"Would you like to come with me? You'd make a fine addition to my collection- despite the fact that with this, I can't see you."

"Sorry, I'm no one's Pokemon but my own boss's. I'll go wit ya doh." "No, you won't." Musashi decided for him. "Why not?" Jirarudan toned them out. They were just gonna argue anyway.  
"You know what, I change my mind." You deserve to stay here with your friends." (Annoying cat.)

"Got the damn thing. Good luck with this balloon."

The younger man started it up for the slightly older man. "Thank you, miss."  
"Um, I'm a guy."

"Of course you are. Off I go then."  
"Thanks a bunch, Mr. Collector, sir!"

He pulled on the fire starter thing, and started flying away with his card and camera.  
"Of course I'm not going to fullfill the promise, but I suppose I can check the underground base thing out."

It surprisingly didn't take all to long for him to make it to the destinated town. Not like it mattered to him. He landed in the town, but kept the balloon where it was. He could care less for it.

"I'm surprised no body tried killing me in the air. Well, I guess no one could recognize the flying Nyasu balloon to be their enemy."  
He walked out of the green basket, looking around for the gym that they've mentioned before.

In the gym... Sort of.

"Sir, the Nyasu balloon was spotted, so be carefull- they're back." Another rocket grunt, in black, looked kind of worried. By "carefull," he was referring to his boss's anger issues.

"Damn it. What could those three want? Money? Perhaps they'd rather have the position of gym leader again. I was hoping that they'd die in the process the first time."

"Sir.." Another agent walked in. "Agent 009, what is it?" She held up a black, thick phone.  
"For you, Sakaki."


	2. Chapter 2

MAKE WORDS DAMMIT!

…

I had ideas… I can't remember them though. Maybe a different song will make me remember…

…

After "London Bridge" by MSI. (They are gods and goddesses, thus, own themselves.)

By the way, I haven't seen the second movie in… How long? Six years? So Jirarudan may seem a little out of character. (Maybe I should read the synopsis on the movie.)

And sorry if it seems rushed. I kind of want to get down to the point.

"…Phone for you, boss." Sakaki took the phone from her.

"You may go now, 009."

"Yes sir."

'Let me guess.' "Yes?"

"Oh, could we talk to the boss?"

'I knew it. After all the times they called me…' "Speaking."

"Really? Your voice sounds different."

"Did you call me just to tell me that?" 'Now I wonder if voodoo actually works.'

"Um, no, sir."

"Then get on with it before I fire you." 'Literally.' He smirked at the thought of shooting them.

"Prepar-" He slammed the phone down right there. He didn't need to hear them sing their stupid motto.

"I swear if it weren't for Miyamoto, I would've fired the two by now. But Musashi… She looks so much like her mother…" (Author: Yep. I'm a Sakaki/Miyamoto supporter. No, I don't think Sakaki is Musashi's dad, or would like to believe that...)

He could hear knocks against the door. 'Here we go.' "What is it? I'm a very busy man."

"Sir, this young man would like to see you. He said that somebody called you already about his arrival?" Domino poked her head in the door.

'Call? You mean THAT call?' "He may come in, as long as it's short."

The man that she was talking about came in. He bowed with his right hand held up to his chest. (Is it the right hand? I'm a girl, so I've never bowed like a gentleman before… Nor have I ever seen a person bow appropriately in person before.) "Hello, sir." The man stood straight and made eye contact with the older man. "Thanks for taking the time to listen to me."

Sakaki thought that the man before him was very pretty. Almost like a lady. Almost. He kind of wanted to kiss the young man's forehead, and maybe tangle his putty-grey hair around his fingers. 'It looks so clean and soft.' He thought. "I am a very busy man, so I'm afraid that I'm going to have to rush you on why you're here."

"I understand, of course. I'll just get to the point then." He extended his left arm, his hand carrying a camera. "I can make airships for you if you please. Here is the proof." (Didn't he make the airship? It was his home, after all, plus he made those binding things that come in random shapes.) "All I ask are shelter and the money for food that can last me a while."

Sakaki, to his own surprise, seemed interested. He took the camera and looked through it. "A security camera?"

"The computer I had did include one, yes."

Sakaki pushed "fast forward" on the camera and watched the windows. The main things that he could see in the windows were clouds and the blue sky, with the occasional bird Pokemon. Very rarely would there be anything else, and if there were anything else in the windows, it would only be for a short time. He started paying attention to the objects in the flying ship in general. The airship was obviously moving, but everything in the ship mostly stayed in place. His eyes widen when he saw that he wasn't inspecting, but continued before stopping the video.

"I do know a place by a small creek south from here. It's just a small shack with one table for trainers to stop and rest. I can't really offer anything else for the moment. I can give you a map from here to there and a bento or something once a day. In exchange…" He motioned for Jirarudan to come closer and showed him where he stopped on the camera. "These." He pointed at the birds.

"Oh. I'm sorry… These kids released them, so I don't have them anymore..." He felt kind of embarrassed to admit that to this man. But, you see, capturing them made the weather abnormal, and eventually the world would collapse."

"So when it rained for a few seconds, then snowed a few days ago, that was you?"

Jirarudan stayed quiet, but lowered his head so Sakaki couldn't see his eyes.

"Alright. Did you make these things preventing the birds from leaving?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you remember how to make those?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sakaki."

"Ah, yes, Sakaki."

"Do you see where I'm getting at so far?"

"I think so."

"Then what am I getting at?"

"You want me to make those same things for you? But I don't understand why you would want them."

"You don't know about Team Rocket, do you?"

"Should I?"

"How long were you living in the clouds?"

"I lost count…"

"Of the months? Years?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know…"

"A long time, I know that."

Sakaki cleared his voice. "Anyway, you remember how to make those rings. I can provide you shelter and food daily if you make at least one of those things a day. Do you accept?"

"But if the birds are captured again-"

"We'll leave them alone, and go for other big fish. I promise. I'm in the world too. I don't want to cause my own death." He smirked slightly.

-

Like I said, possibly OOC. In the games, it's easier to avoid going OOC when the main character of the story is the main character of the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri. I'm not him. If I were… Hehe… Lala yaoi laaaand!

Remember the episode (I think it was three) with the crazy "samurai" kid… Remember where they go to protect themselves from the Beedrill? I don't know how I remember that, but anyway, this takes place there…

…

This is the chapter where Kenji shows up.

About a month later…

"Thank you very much for letting me work with you as your apprentice, professor! Kenji, black hair and red headband, bowed at a ninety-degree angle.

"You're welcome, but you thanked me ten times already, at least."

"I know, I'm just so glad to be here!"

"It gets pretty lonely being the only human here." (AN: That was normal before Kenji showed up in his life in the anime, right?)

"What about miss Ketchum?" (AN: The last name's the same, right?)

"I visit her from time to time, but ultimately, I'm all alone here. Or, I was until you showed up."

"Thank you…" Kenji clutched his treasured sketchbook closer to his chest.

"Oh yeah, you're a watcher, right? May I see your pictures?"

"Oh, yes! I mean, if you want… It would be my honor!"

"You don't need to be too polite."

"I'm sorry, it's just that… First I get here, and then you, my own hero, wants to see my drawings! This is probably the happiest moment yet!"

Yukinari simply chuckled.

They have been looking at the pictures for a while outside. They lost track of how long exactly. There were comments made back and forth after the professor decided to show Kenji his old sketchbook to compare drawings. Then they stopped to stare at one picture for a while.

"That beast, the water guardian…"

"I had to draw it by memory, so it might be a little messy."

"I think it's perfect, from what I can tell. You have a very photographic memory. In fact…" He tore the picture off the sketchbook and went inside the lab.

"Wh… What…? He just… My baby!" He hugged the sketchbook very tightly to protect any more pages from being torn. (AN: I'm sorry. I thought of it, decided against it, but I just had to do this!)

"There we go, here." The professor handed the picture back. He neatly cut the edges straight and laminated it.

"Oh… That's… Thank you!" Kenji reached out, but the wind caught up and blew the picture away! "NO!" He ran after the picture without thinking.

"Hey! Kenji!!" Kenji didn't seem to have heard him. He was just too focus on getting the picture back.

Life's been a repeat everyday for Jirarudan. Work, eat, sleep, work, eat, bath in a near by stream, (AN: Just pretend it's there.) sleep… He's been repeating the process for a few weeks now.

He was getting water from the stream with a water bottle he was given. He doesn't like living in a place where he could barely see the sky, but he enjoys the usual quietness, plus he could clearly see the skies when he went to the city.

Jirarudan spotted a blue ball floating in the water. 'That's gross. People should really learn not to throw away items… For no reason.' He reached and grabbed it. 'That's odd…' He lifted the ball up to reveal a blue mouse attached to the ball. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He put the Mariru down gently. "I thought you were a ball, an inanimate object…"

The Mariru studied the guy for a while, as if it knows of this person.

"Mariru, did you find any-" Kenji stopped his running when he saw Jirarudan. He definitely wasn't inspecting to find him, nor was Jirarudan inspecting to find Kenji.

"You're… The Chosen One's friend right?"

"G-get away from Mariru!" He took out a red and white ball. "Return." The blue mouse turned red before disappearing into the ball.

"I wasn't hurting you're Mariru intentionally…"

"Intentionally?" What is that suppose to mean?" Kenji looked ready to kill.

"I found a blue ball floating in this stream, well, I thought it was a ball, at least, so I picked it up."

"Whatever. I'm too busy to talk to you." He ran off as quickly as possible, not really caring that he just talked to a wanted criminal at the moment.

"That was… Interesting." He started walking back before something caught his eyes. A white sheet of laminated paper with a creature drawn on it.

"Ryujin…" He put down the water gently before running up to grab the picture. He looked at the back to see the name "Kenji Sketchet" written on it.

"It's… The closest thing I can get to having Ryujin…" He said sadly. "I'll accept this gift that I hardly deserve... At least, for a little while."


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri. I'm not him. If I were…

…

The point of views are gonna change a lot.

(POV Kenji)

This is day four of the search for my picture. Come to think of it, I haven't seen that collector ever since that one day… How did he get over here? And why didn't I do something about him... I couldn't attack him with Pokemon, that would be pointless. I don't know where he's staying, or if he's traveling, or…

(POV Jirarudan)

This way of living is easy enough I guess… I spend most of my time outside to get some air, being all alone and staring at the sky. How I wish to live up there again… But, this is better than jail, at least.

I would go insane locked in a prison cell. (Actually I was already going a little… Nevermind…) No freedom, hard manual labor, possibly no windows… I'm surprised I'm not going through that by now. I thought that the chosen one's friend would call the police or something. Then again, how would they know exactly where I am? It didn't really matter, I had to hide away inside Sakaki's gym for a few days, so they wouldn't find me anyway. Good thing he had rooms that no body else could go into…

Maybe he did call, but why wouldn't they be searching for me still?

OoOoOoO

Damnit! Why is the grass all wet and slippery? I realize there's a river here NOW and all but…! I'm all wet now, I should get back before I get sick… Or… Should I go back now? Last night the professor spilled a glass of water… I mean, it was an accident! But he was very anxious to get that shirt off, saying that "It's white, and Hanako might come over and see you" or something like that. No one came over last night… And I get the feeling that he was staring at me while I was changing my shirt.

No, he wouldn't be staring. He likes Hanako, I think. Plus, he wouldn't be into kids or anything like that…

…What am I thinking? Professor Yukanari wasn't trying to do ANYTHING! It was a complete accident! I'm just his ASSISTANT! I'll just go back and try again later, I guess…

()()()()()

What if I find the artist of this picture some day? Would I be able to part with it? It's very well done. Clean this up and I would buy this picture for a very good price.

I wonder if that boy found what he was looking for. It seemed pretty important to him…

00000

Jiri seems slightly little less insane now. I was just wondering how much time he actually spent outside of his aircraft, and for how long has he been living in the sky? I think anyone would be pretty damn insane being cooped up in a home all the time. Now that he has some air, he might not be as crazy anymore.

And Yukinari, a pedophile? Eh, it works for this fic at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri. I'm not him. If I were, then why would I be writing fan fics?

I'm time skipping a lot to avoid long, pointless chapters. Woo!

…

"Mmmm… Uh…"

"Oh, are you awake?"

"…Huh…?"

"You kind of scared me. I thought you died at first."

"Wha…?" The moaning boy tried sitting up slowly, before crashing right down on the mattress again.

"Don't get up too fast, you hit your head pretty hard."

"Where…?" He opened his eyes half way, before blinking and opening them all the way. In the corner of his eyes, he could see a light from a candle. "Who are…?"

The other man came into the boy's view, who tried sitting up again immediately when he saw who it was, and trying to keep his body up at the same time. The older man gently pushed him back down to the bed.

"I told you already, you fell and his your head on gravel. At least, that's what it looked like. You were bleeding from the back of your head. So much blood. I recognized you from a few weeks ago and I dragged you here.

"You're…!"

"Jirarudan. Don't move so much, either. You were out for a couple of hours, so the damage must have been pretty bad."

The boy brought his hand up to his forehead to feel the bandage wrapped around his head. "Kenji…" The boy replied.

Jirarudan's eyes widen a little. That was the name of… He thought about asking about his last name and drawing, however, it would mean that the drawing would be gone. Plus, it might send the teenager to move in quick motions again.

Instead, he smiled. "Nice to properly meet you, Kenji."

"I should be getting back… Thank you for-"

"You're not leaving tonight. I don't want to think you're dead again when I find you passed out tomorrow."

"But I…"

"No. If it would make you feel better, I'll sleep away from you, some where..."

"Where?"

"I dunno… I'll think of some place."

It might have been the head injury that was thinking this, but maybe this guy wasn't such a dangerous guy. Maybe this guy just didn't… Understand? Kenji wasn't sure what the word was, but right now, Jirarudan didn't seem like he would kill Kenji in his sleep, or anything like that.

"No… Don't do that… You helped me… So I don't mind if you sleep with me… Thank you…"

Jirarudan's eyes widen a little again at the two words. He wasn't really sure why he was surprised, though. "You're welcome."

XxXxXx

"…Something came up, and I shouldn't leave the cabin for very long… I'll work twice as hard tomorrow if you can just give me my lunch now without doing any work today." Jirarudan asked the large man, who was staring at the ceiling, thinking with his back of his chair facing Jirarudan.

"I suppose we have more than enough of your machines things. I supposed, if you'll do double of what you normally do…"

"Oh, thank you, si-uh, Sakaki-san!"

"You don't need to be formal."

"Sorry… Thank you, Sakaki."

OoOoOo

'Good, he's still here and asleep…' Jirarudan looked at the boy's face. His attention was mainly focused on Kenji's lips. They looked soft, and he was pretty sure they weren't kissed before…

How long _was _he isolated for? Of course the life style was by choice, but…

"Mmmh…" Kenji's lips parted and he groaned. Jirarudan waited to see if he would wake up or not. He was making gestures as if he was getting up. Jirarudan walked closer to the boy just in case. Kenji lifted his body up with his arms extended and flat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Jirarudan quietly asked.

"Um… Okay I guess…" He held his head to balance himself.

"I don't have much, but is plain rice okay?"

"Sure…" He was too tired to care about where he got the food from in the first place.

"Here…" Jirarudan placed the colorful box on Kenji's lap. "I would appreciate it if you would only eat the rice… The rest was for my lunch…"

"What about breakfast?"

"I already ate when you were asleep." That was a lie.

Kenji lifted up the lid to the box. "Thank you very much."

"N-no problem…" He said those words again… And he added on two other words with that. 'When was the last time I got a "thank you?" Besides last night…'

Kenji set the box down after eating about half of the food he was given and put the lid back on it.

"Done already?"

"Yes, thank you… Will you… I mean, I don't want you to take it the wrong way or anything, but the professor, the guy I'm living with right now, but he's probably worried and looking for me…"

"I understand. However, he does know that you're a trainer and that chances are, you're probably okay, right?"

"But I'm not okay…"

"Then maybe you should contact him some how… Without actually seeing him."

"Well, he did give me a phone… Wait, speaking of which, where did you…?"

Jirarudan placed his pokeballs and other items infront of him.

"Oh, thank you…" He just stared at the items for a moment. Would it be better to stay with an insane… Well, not as insane anymore, but still an insane person who hasn't had any real contact with anyone for… However long, than go back, risking blood loss and passing out again, or having the professor obsessing over him again? He picked up the phone and stepped outside for some more light, with Jirarudan following carefully behind him.

"Professor? Something came up. Would it be alright…"


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri. I'm not him. If I were, then why would I be writing fan fics?

I've been getting the mood to write lately…

After this fic, I think I'm gonna start writing a Silent Hill story. (Owned by Konami, not me.)

Wait a second, I swear it was "Ryujin," but when I looked it up just in case, I got "Rugia…"

… I'll look it up in more than just one resource next time and then make edits.

…..

Is it even "Mariru?" I'll have to just use english Pokemon names at this rate!

…

"Tomorrow, I have a day job. I might not be back until after two, but can I trust you to stay here?"

'Day job?' "Yeah… I guess so, if it's for my health…"

"I'm sorry I don't have much, but please stay in here."

Kenji looked at the floor. "Why are you worried about me?"

Why was he, he wasn't too sure. "I guess it's repayment for hurting your Mariru."

"Oh, he was just fine. Thank you, though."

"You thank me too much…"

"I don't believe that one can thank another too much."

"… Your welcome." Was all he could think to say.

"How long do you think I'm going to need to stay here…?"

"Anxious? A few more days… Maybe four to five depending on your condition. I can't escort you home, but I'm sure you know that…" He sighed. "I'm… Sorry. I guess I didn't think about the world and what would happen to me… I was being so selfish."

"You still are, it seems."

"Sorry… I don't really like people, or adults anyway… Well, most of them. It's a long story, though."

"We have time." Kenji asked curiously.

"I don't really want to think about it, let alone talk."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Um… Did you find what you were looking for?"

Kenji's eyes widen and he looked at Jirarudan. "How did you know that I was looking for something?"

"Well, first of all, you looked like you were looking for something, and if I recall correctly, you asked your Mariru if he found anything. Don't move your head around too quickly!"

"Oh… Right. 'Sorry for worrying you."

"Um… There's still a lot of food left for two…"

"…Thank you."

XxXxXx

Kenji has been staying with Jirarudan for three days now… They've gotten to know each other more and more every day.

Kenji head's now almost healed. Jirarudan thought it would be best to ask the question that was on his mind for a while now…

"What are you looking for, anyway?"

"Oh… It's a lamenated drawing…"

Slight pain shot through his chest. "Is your surname, by chance, Sketchet?"

Hearing this, Kenji shot up and shouted. "Do you have it? Where is it?"

Jirarudan grabbed the picture from under the matress. "I didn't want the wind or anything getting this."

Kenji snatched the drawing from his hands and examined it. It was his alright, still in good condition and everything. "Where did you…?" _His expression is very cute._

"Outside by the river, under a tree I think."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" _…So cute…_

"For what?"

"I dunno, just… I'm so glad I have it again!" _So innocent…_

Suddenly, a thought came to his head. "…Who said that you have it?" Kenji looked up at him with a confused face. _So…_ "Not for free at least…" His face got close to Kenji's. _What am I doing? _"I'm not willing to give the drawing up for nothing…" He muttered. _Soft…_

He quickly slipped his tongue into the younger one's mouth. So long… It's been so long since he has had any contact with another human being, and this boy… He was so innocent, so kind, so opened minded… So worth it at this very second.

The boy under him made a noise out of surprise as soon as he realized what was going on. Jirarudan snapped out of it and pulled back. "I'm so sorry…"

"Uh…" Kenji's face was flushed. "Thank you for saving me!" He quickly said before leaving and running without turning back.


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri. I'm not him. If I were, then why would I be writing fan fics?

_**Anything italicized and bolded are flashback scenes.**_

ZzZzZzZzZz

"Professor! I found my drawing!" Kenji said while running.

"That's great! At this rate, I was thinking that you'd never find it! I know, let's go to Hanako's for a celebrative dinner!"

"That sounds… Great."

"…Are you okay? Your face is flushed."

"Oh, yeah… I'm okay, just tired from running so fast…" _Thank god my red head band is clean of blood…_

"Are you sure, you don't seem like you're your usual self, at all."

"I'm just fine! …Professor."

Yukinari put his hand up to Kenji's forehead just in case. Kenji instinctively pulled away. "I said I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! What happened to you while you were gone?"

"Nothing!" He took a deep breath. "What do you think of me as…?"

"That was kinda sudden."

"Whenever I'm here… No, no… Nevermind, just… I dunno…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing…"

"Do you want me to make you feel better?" Yukinari grabbed Kenji's chin and tipped it up. "Mothers would always kiss the wound to make it better." He got closer to Kenji's face. "And I know you love me like an idol."

"NO! Leave me alone!" He pushed the older man to the ground and started running again.

_Why am I running to __**him**__? I barely even know him! Then again, I feel like I knew him more then I know the professor in the short time I was with him... But…_ He was so confused_. Maybe, if I were to show that I trust HIM, the person who tried to destroy the world, more than I trust my hero with... Everything… No, I should just tell him that I want to be his assistant only... But… Why am I still running?_

Before his mind could catch up to his body, his fists were banging against an old wooden door. "Jirarudan!" He screamed. The door opened.

"Kenji?" Jirarudan looked at the young boy's beet face.

"Please… Help me."

"Against what, and how?"

Kenji jumped up and smacked his lips again Jirarudan's, who broke the kiss almost right away. He started crying against the man's chest.

"I-I am so confused… You… And then he… I mean, not really, but… I just want to be his apprentice, nothing else! Then I just… I don't even know if he's looking for me…"

"_**I get the feeling that he might be… I dunno the words, a pedophile maybe?" **_Jirarudan remembered him saying something like that.

"So what can I do to help?"

"Show him… Show _me_ thatI don't want to have a relationship with him in that way… I dunno how… But I dunno what else to do!" Jirarudan held Kenji's cheek.

"Well, first of all, you could calm down."

"_**Every night I would come home, he would come up with an excuse to see me with my clothes off…"**_

The same hand wiped away the boy's tears. "Give me a hint as to how else I can help you."

"Well… What do _you _think of me as?"

"A smart, creative boy, and the best I've seen in perhaps decades."

"At least you give me an answer… I thought he was going for… "The chosen one's" mother."

"…I know…" He gently pulled him inside of the small room.

"_**You're gay?"**_

_**Jirarudan chuckled. "Does that bother you?"**_

"_**No, I just didn't realize it before."**_

"_**Really?"**_

He pulled Kenji up into a heated kiss.

"_**I really didn't think of the consequences when I took the birds to get Rugia… I'm sorry to you and your friends who tried to stop me to save everyone else."**_

Jirarudan went down to his neck, getting a moan in return, and then he went up to his ear. "I can make you feel good, but you would have to give up your body and innocence for that."

"Then take them…"

_**"I can tell that you really are sorry…"**_

__"…My body, innocence, everything…"

_**"I forgive you."**_

__Jirarudan dragged Kenji on the bed with him and he held his head while fighting his tongue with his own. Kenji eventually broke the kiss to breath, so Jirarudan, keeping up the pace, nipped his chin, then he started sucking on his neck… His hands roamed around under the boy's shirt until he found what he was looking for, and started to tease his nipples with his thumbs.

"Jiri…" Kenji moaned.

The room filled with the sound of belt buckles making clanking noises when unbuckling, and then another pair of clanks dropping to the floor.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes." A simple, but powerful answer that meant everything to the two of them right now.

Jirarudan pulled down Kenji's boxers and looked at the semi-hard member before fully engulfing it.

"Oh god!" Kenji bucked his hips. He never felt anything like this before in his life. His lover's mouth was so warm and unusually skilled. He could tell that he wasn't going to last already, so he stopped.

"What…?" Jirarudan cut him off by gently flipping him over.

"It's going to be painful anyway, but getting you in your current state will make it hurt a little less… Spread your legs…" Kenji complied. Jirarudan started poking around until he found what he wanted and pushed in slowly.

"Ahh!" Kenji half screamed.

"Don't worry…" Jiarudan laid down on the smaller boy. "I'll be gentle…" He whispered. "Unless you want me to stop?"

"No! Don't stop…"

"Just let me know if you want me to…"

The thrusting speed was slow but has gotten deeper with every thrust.

"Ji-Jirau!" Jiraudan smirked. _'Finally' _he thought. He picked up the pace a little, making sure he was still hitting the prostate.

"I'm going to go a bit faster, just to fore warn you…"

"Oh god… Jiraudan…" Was all Kenji could mutter.

He took that as an invitation and started ramming against the prostate over and over, going faster with every thrust.

"Jiri!" Kenji screamed. He released onto the mattress. The walls around Jirarudan's member tighten, making him ejaculate inside of the young boy. He pulled out and grabbed Kenji's chest while trying to make his breathing steady.

"Jir… I don't… Hate you." Kenji muttered.

"I know." Jirarudan whispered into his ear.

"But… I don't… Love you…"

"I know…" He repeated.

"But I like you… A lot… Once I got to know you…"

"…I know…" He nuzzled his face in Kenji's hair. "Good night."

"…'Night."

Jirarudan held the boy close to his body. He was surprised to find a better treasure then the water beast himself. No, he didn't like calling him a "treasure," exactly… But Kenji was all his now, and he won't let him get away so easily.

OoOoOoOoOo

Oh my god, seme!Jirarudan? What has the world gotten to?

Next thing you know, he's gonna be with a GIRL! And then a girl being SEME! -Shudders-


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri. I'm not him. If I were, then why would I be writing fan fics?

After this, I'm dying to try some Silent Hill slash! (Owned by Konami)

I've been playing Silent Hill 4 a lot lately, and I've received an obsession with WalterxHenry. OwO

ZzZzZzZzZz

Yukinari's been looking all over for Kenji all. It was already morning when he made it to the Viridian Forest.

"Kenji!" He screamed. "KENJI!"

"Hmm…" In the cabin-like thing, Kenji woke up to chilliness from lack of clothes on his front side, and warmth on his back and across his chest. He looked back at the person, remembering everything that has happened in just one night.

"Jirarudan?" He asked sleepily. When he didn't receive an answer, he just shrugged and got out of bed, watching Jirarudan shift in his sleep just in case he wakes up.

"Weird…" He picked up his boxers from the bed. '_Must have slipped off.' _He thought. "I thought…" He yawned. "…That I heard something screaming…" He said to him self. "…Must've been a Pokemon."

He looked at the door, first noticing the holes on the wood. "How did that happen?" The holes reminded him of last night, but how… His face flushed when he realized why.

"Kenji…!" He heard. He looked at Jirarudan again.

"Jiri…?" He said in a normal tone this time. Slipping his boxers over his hips. The man on the bed shifted around and moaned before settling down.

"Kenji!" He heard his name again. Louder this time. Wait… He knew that voice.

"Jirarudan! Wake up!" He started shaking Jirarudan by his shoulder. "You have to get dress, quickly!"

"…Why? I can stay here for a little bit still…"

"No, you don't understand-" The door slammed opened. He swiftly turned around. "Professor!" He screamed.

"Kenji! Kenji, there you are! I've been looking all over…" He noticed the other man, whom quickly realized what Kenji was talking about an jumped off the furniture to get dressed. "Kenji…" He pointed to Jirarudan. "What the hell is he doing here… Naked!" He noticed Kenji's almost naked state. "What are you doing in only your underwear? Did he… Rape you?"

"No! He didn't do anything I didn't want him to do!" He picked up his pants.

"It doesn't matter, considering the age gap between you two."

"That's stupid! What if I were the one who raped him?"

"It wouldn't matter either way."

Jirarudan threw Kenji's belt at him. He checked to see if all three Pokeballs were there before Jirarudan grabbed his wrist and led him out the cabin in one quick move. Yukinari grabbed his other wrist.

"Let me go!" He snapped his wrist away from the professor. Than a sudden thought came to him. "I…I love him!" He lied, but it worked. Yukinari was stunned for the second they took to run away.

When he realize that they were gone, he tried running after them. A sharp pain course through his leg from his knee, making him lean down. "Damn it…" He watched them while he was trying to stand up again. "Damn it all!" He took out a cell phone.

In Viridian city, Jirarudan led Kenji into the gym, and again into a room in the back. "Sakaki! We need help…!"

It took a moment for Sakaki to notice them and what the man just said. "Good morning…" He looked at the two shirtless beings breathing heavily. "…Help with what?"

"Uh… We need to hide…"

"Hide from what?"

"…Somebody… A professor…"

"Well, you could always hide back here…" He pushed the wall behind him, triggering it to move out of the way, revealing a room. "It's dark, but whenever it seems safe, I'll let you out. No one should be able to find you here…"

XxXx

"Excuse me!" An officer Jenny stopped a man from his gardening. "Did you happen to see two shirtless males? One with black hair, the other, some kind of greyish-tan?"

"Yeah, I think so…" The man pointed to the gym. "I think I saw a pair like that run in there."

"Oh thank god!" Yukinari chirped from the side car seat.

"Thank you for your cooperation!" She got in the bike and started driving towards the gym.

XxXx

"…Jirarudan?" Kenji spoke up when the wall closed them in the room. "Who is that man? Is he the gym leader here?"

"Gym leader? I don't know. I just work for him." Jirarudan grabbed Kenji from his back.

"Oh…" He shifted a little in the older man's arms. "Um… About what I said back there…"

"I know. It worked, though."

xXxXx

Another pair went through the double doors to Sakaki's office. He recognized them as a Jenny and the famous Yukinari Oak.

"May I help you?" He asked gently.

"Mister Sakaki, we heard that a pair of shirtless boys came in here…" Jenny started.

"Shirtless boys?"

"Are you hiding them?" Yukinari asked frantically. Jenny held him to calm him down.

"Don't get so worked up. He's a gym leader, after all. I'm sure he would let us know if he did." She had no idea how wrong she was.

"Look around the gym, and if by chance you do see a pair of males with the description you have, let me know immediately so I can boost up the security level." Sakaki said casually.

"Thank you." They said.

OoOoOoOoOo

Almost an hour went by, the wall moved again. Kenji and Jirarudan blocked their eyes from the light.

"Come on. They're gone now. There's going to be a car coming by to take you to Saffron, from there, you can go to Goldenrod from train." Sakaki handed Jirarudan two tickets for the magnet train.

"Thank you very much…" He took the tickets. "But why are you helping us to this extent? I just work for you part-" Sakaki grabbed his chin and stole a kiss from him.

"Um…" Kenji was pretty sure he saw something like this recently. Sakaki broke the kiss after noticing the other boy again.

"Oh, I'm sorry for leaving you out, little boy…" He grabbed Kenji's chin this time.

"Um… No, it's not… I'm sorry, I didn't introduce my self, did I?" He stepped back to get out of the man's grip. "It's Kenji Sketchit, thank you for your help…"

"Nice to meet you." He fake grinned.

A small beeping noise came from the desk. Sakaki pushed a button on the computer keyboard. "Yes?"

"The escort you called for is here, sir."

"Let them in…"

OoOoOoOo

In the back of the car with tinted windows, Kenji rest his head on Jirarudan's shoulder, tired from the whole day.

"Jirarudan… Do you think we can make it living on our own?"

"… I think so… We can always try." Jirarudan was tracing the design on his Ancient Mew card in his pockets with his thumb. "Somehow, I think we can make it… Lets not think about that right now." He turned Kenji's face and kissed his forehead. "I have a feeling that I'm not going to stop working for Sakaki, even in another region…"

He was thinking about the day he first met the guy. Sakaki told him that he had an organization spread out in two regions. Was he safe? Well, at least he could support Kenji as well as himself.

"I'll keep you safe…" He muttered.

"What?" Kenji looked up at him.

"Nothing…" Jirarudan wrapped a hand around the younger boy. "I'm just happy to have two great treasures with me, and no body is going to stop me from keeping them." He whispered.

OoOoOo

Sorry for the weird ending… I may write a sequel… Maybe not. I thought of a few different ways to end this- Killing off Jirarudan, Satoshi's Pidgeot somehow smelling his scent on Kenji and helping them out, killing both of them off, killing Oak…

In the end, I killed no body and every body who counts is happy. Yay.


End file.
